The Ice Man
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Las palabras que Moriarty le dijo en la piscina aquella noche, eran ciertas. Podía quemar su corazón.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Las palabras que Jim Moriarty le había dicho en la piscina, aún rodaban en su cabeza pero le seguían sonando estúpidas.

"_Si no dejas de fisgonear. Te destrozaré. Quemaré tú corazón."_

Sherlock suspiró profundamente y se acomodó en el asiento. Habían pasado dos meses desde entonces y no había señales algunas de Moriarty. Gregory le había dado algún caso que lo entretuvo algunas horas pero nada había captado verdaderamente su atención como lo relacionado con James.

Esa noche y estaba viendo algún programa de cotilleo en la tele, ni siquiera sabía el nombre todos les resultaban iguales, John había salido de nuevo a una de sus insufribles citas con una camarera y ya había cenado.

Su teléfono sonó en su bolsillo y lo miró.

"_¿Se derretirá o se despedazará?"_

Sherlock enarcó las cejas, sin entenderlo. No conocía el número y no era nadie pidiéndole ayuda así que probablemente habría sido un error. Acabó apagando el televisor y se tumbó en la cama, siendo sinceros se sentía algo inútil cuando tenía un horario _normal _de sueño.

La puerta comenzó a sonar con fuerza a las tres de la mañana, al igual que el timbre. Sherlock bufó y se dio la vuelta en su cama cuando oyó a la señora Hudson.

—Inspector Lestrade —dijo sorprendida —. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Tiene un caso?

—¿Está Sherlock arriba? —preguntó.

Ella se apartó y escuchó a Lestrade subir escaleras arriba. Sherlock se tapó hasta la cabeza y suspiró profundamente. Había oído a John bajar las escaleras, esperaba que no le molestaran.

—Sherlock —dijo Greg abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.

—Déjame en paz —se quejó este.

Greg encendió la luz y le quitó las sábanas de encima. Sherlock se volvió indignado, dispuesto a coger sus sábanas y seguir durmiendo pero cuando miró al inspector de policía vio que estaba pálido como la cera y que tenía las mangas de la camisa llenas de sangre.

—¿Qué diablos te ha pasado? —preguntó alzando una ceja —. ¿Han atacado a alguien y te hiciste el héroe?

—Sherlock —exclamó Greg —. Cállate, solo cállate y déjame hablar.

El nombrado tomó aire y apretó los labios en una fina línea.

—Hubo un accidente —le dijo Greg —. Y…

—Es evidente que alguien resultó herido, supongo que quieres que investigue. Necesitaré ir a la escena del crimen y…

—Es Mycroft —le cortó Greg casi gritando.

Sherlock le miró extrañado.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Greg suspiró aliviado de que por fin tuviera toda la atención y tomó aire.

—Recibimos una llamada, una explosión ocurrió en la "Club Diógenes", tu hermano fue a entrar en el coche y este explotó.

—No puede ser él, mi hermano siempre usa chófer…

—Ocurrió hace una hora, era tan tarde que según Anthea, Mycroft le dijo sobre las doce que se fuera a casa. Así que estaba solo. Han atentado contra tu hermano, Sherlock —le aclaró.

El detective miró al vacío unos segundos, notando como su cerebro apenas podía funcionar. John estaba a su lado mirándole, dispuesto a acercarse si necesitaba ayuda.

—¿Está en la morgue de Barts o…? —preguntó Sherlock.

—Está vivo —dijo Greg —. Al menos estaba vivo cuando llegó al hospital.

Sherlock se levantó de un brinco y le miró.

—¿Cómo que está vivo?

—Sobrevivió, abrió la puerta y el coche explotó, está mal Sherlock pero está vivo.

John suspiró aliviado y salió de la habitación rumbo a su cuarto para vestirse. Sherlock le miró fijamente.

—¿Hospital?

—King's College London School of Medicine.

Sherlock lo empujó con fuerza haciendo que chocara con la pared, salió de su habitación, cogió el abrigo y se fue sin más.

—No se ha vestido —comentó Greg a John cuando este bajó.

—Le cogeré un poco de ropa —susurró John —. Ya te vale coño, haber empezado con que estaba bien y no haber dejado ese silencio.

Greg suspiró y salió de la casa.

Sherlock llegó en diez minutos en un taxi y se precipitó contra el mostrador de información.

—Mycroft Holmes, lo han traído a este hospital. ¿¡Dónde está!?

—Señor, espere un momento voy a buscar en…

—¡DÍGAME DONDE ESTÁ! Es el único paciente que ha entrado por la explosión de su vehículo, dígame dónde está —le gritó a la joven recepcionista.

—Eh… En el quirófano señor, segunda planta pero no puede su…

Sherlock ya había echado a correr por el pasillo, entró en las escaleras y subió con rapidez. Gracias a los carteles encontró el quirófano, en la puerta sentada en una silla estaba Anthea.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Sherlock enfadado al llegar.

—Siguen operándole —le dijo ella que tenía las mejillas húmedas de las lágrimas —. Tenía quemaduras por el rostro y el torso, no estaba consciente… No creen que…

—Cállate —pidió Sherlock sentándose al lado —. No le va a pasar nada, así que cállate.

Anthea no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando al vacío en completo silencio.

John llegó un rato después y dejó la ropa al lado de Sherlock pero este no le hizo caso se quedó mirando al vacío horas. Cuando Greg llegó, a tomar declaraciones oficiales a Anthea, Mycroft aún no había salido del quirófano y lo único que sabían era que le habían llevado sangre para transfundírsela.

—Bueno —oyó decir a Greg —. Iremos ahora a revisar las cintas de seguridad y ver cuando se pudo poner la bomba y…

—Lestrade —le dijo Sherlock poniéndose de pie.

—¿Sí?

—Recibí un mensaje de James Moriarty a las diez de la noche —le dijo dándole su móvil —. No supe quién era, ni a que se refería pero ahora que ha pasado esto sé que es él.

—¿Por qué sabes qué es él? —preguntó Greg tras leerlo.

—Porque le dijo que iba a quemar su corazón —respondió John.

Greg le miró confundido, movió el teléfono en la mano y se movió en el sitio.

—Te lo devolveré en cuanto pueda —le dijo —. Ya volveré.

Desapareció al final del pasillo, John suspiró.

—¿Por qué no has dicho nada? Ya sabes lo que nos pasó la última vez.

—John —dijo Sherlock —. Acompaña a Anthea a su casa por favor —pidió.

La chica levantó la cabeza y le miró.

—Quiero quedarme —le dijo ella.

—Yo soy su familia —le dijo Sherlock —. Duerme un rato, por tus ojeras calculo que llevas dos días sin dormir debido al trabajo que te ha dado Mycroft.

Ella asintió ligeramente y se puso de pie. John la imitó.

—Vístete —le pidió a Sherlock —. Volveré enseguida.

Sherlock asintió, se sentó en una de las sillas y se acomodó hacia atrás. Cuando John hubo doblado la esquina, se echó las manos a la cara y la frotó con fuerza.

Había una presión en su pecho que no le dejaba respirar, tragar. Su cerebro seguía bloqueado, angustiado. Se agachó rápidamente y puso la cabeza entre sus piernas mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. No podía tener un ataque de ansiedad.

La vista se le nubló un poco pero en cuanto oyó las puertas del quirófano abrirse se incorporó de un salto. Un médico salía, quitándose los guantes y la mascarilla.

—¿Familiar del señor Holmes? —preguntó cuándo llegó a su lado.

—Soy su hermano —respondió Sherlock y se sorprendió de que su voz sonara tan angustiada.

—Su hermano está vivo, pero en un estado muy grave. Tiene quemaduras de primer y segundo grado en el rostro y en el cuello y quemaduras de tercer grados en el torso. Son graves, y aunque dejarán cicatriz no necesitará piel de otros sitios. Además, tuvo un traumatismo cerebral que causó inflamación cerebral pero hemos logrado solucionarlo. Por otro lado, tiene algunos huesos de los brazos rotos, además de varias costillas pero no causó daños a los órganos internos.

Sherlock recibió cada dato como si se tratara de un golpe en el estómago, sintió nauseas.

—¿Se recuperará? —preguntó.

—Le tenemos puesto el oxígeno, con suerte puede respirar por sí mismo lo que supone un gran avance. Le llevaremos a la unidad de cuidados intensivos y esperaremos a que despierte, le haremos una evaluación acerca del dolor y luego pensaremos si lo dormimos entero o solo le suministramos calmantes.

Sherlock asintió.

—Gracias doctor.

El médico asintió y suspiró.

—Vaya a la sala de espera, en cuanto esté listo le diremos que suba a verle.

Sherlock asintió y se fijó como el médico desaparecía. Tomó aire, aliviado. Se iba a poner bien y eso era lo más importante. Las puertas del quirófano se volvieron a abrir y cuando miró se derrumbó.

En la camilla estaba su hermano, aunque era muy distinto a como lo recordaba. Tenía la cabeza vendada por encima de la frente, la parte derecha del rostro estaba quemada y brillaba gracias a la pomada que le habían puesto. El cuello también tenía esa pomada y por debajo de este, tenía gasas y vendas alrededor del torso.

Tenía una fina sábana que le cubría la parte inferior del cuerpo aunque estaba algo levantada debido a una escayola que le llegaba desde el pie hasta la parte baja de la rodilla.

Pasó de largo por delante de él y no fue capaz de moverse. Jamás había visto a su hermano en esa situación, normalmente era él quien iba al hospital por fracturas, o por sus problemas con las drogas pero jamás había estado en el otro lado y era horrible.

—He visto a Mycroft, ¿dónde se lo llevan? —preguntó John acercándose.

Sherlock no respondió, se sentó en la silla y volvió a poner la cabeza entre sus piernas. Tomando aire varias veces. John se sentó al lado y le acarició la espalda.

—Tranquilo —susurró el médico —. Se va a poner bien, seguro que sí.

Sherlock aguanto la respiración unos segundos antes de incorporarse.

—Será mejor que me vista, puedes irte a casa y llevarte el pijama. Te avisaré cuando despierte. Mañana trabajas, tienes que dormir algo.

—Me quiero quedar contigo Sherlock.

El detective suspiró profundamente y cogió su ropa.

—Vamos al baño, me vestiré…

John asintió y le siguió. Un poco más tarde ambos estaban en la sala de espera. Llamaron a Sherlock y le dijeron el número de habitación, cuando ambos se dispusieron a irse la enfermera lo detuvo.

—Solo puede ir uno —dijo dándole la tarjeta a Sherlock.

El detective miró a John, este sonrió. Le quitó el pijama de las manos y lo dobló tanto como pudo.

—Vendré con el desayuno. Hasta luego.

Sherlock se dio media vuelta y subió hasta la habitación. Dentro estaba el médico que estaba examinando las pupilas de Mycroft.

—Doctor —murmuró Sherlock.

El médico se apartó y le miró.

—Vamos a llevar a su hermano a hacerle un escáner.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sherlock viendo como entraban las enfermeras.

—Aún no ha despertado de la anestesia y nos preocupa que tenga alguna lesión cerebral que se nos haya pasado por alto.

Sherlock abrió la boca para responder, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Asintió y se sentó en una de las butacas. Una hora más tarde el médico llego junto a la cama de Mycroft.

—Señor, no son buenas noticias —dijo al llegar.

—¿Ha ido a peor? —preguntó Sherlock antes de coger una bocanada de aire.

—Creemos que su hermano ha entrado en coma —explicó.

Sherlock abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Cómo que ha entrado en coma?

—Me extrañó que los efectos de la anestesia no se pasaran así que por eso hice un escáner. Ha entrado en estado de coma y no sabremos cuando despertará.

Sherlock sintió un nudo en la garganta y miró a Mycroft.

—Mike… —murmuró.

—Señor, tenga paciencia. Fue un golpe fuerte el que recibió contra el asfalto y el que respire por sí mismo es un gran logro. Comprobaremos su estado, así que esté tranquilo. Se recuperará.

Sherlock asintió.

—Gracias, doctor.

El médico le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y salió de la habitación. Sherlock se sentó en la butaca que había estado antes y acercó su mano a la de su hermano. Tenía cables que le proporcionaban sueros, pero la otra estaba vendada así que procuro ni apretarla ni moverla, solo acariciarle los dedos.

—Te pondrás bien —murmuró Sherlock —. Lo harás. Eres Mycroft Holmes, tienes que hacerlo.

Apenas dos minutos después, Sherlock se derrumbó y rompió a llorar. Se tapó la cara con las manos y se desahogó, intentando dejar todo el miedo y la angustia detrás.

**_Continuará..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Durante la primera semana, todos los días cada pocas horas un médico entraba en la sala para examinar a Mycroft. Comprobaba su fractura, el estado de las quemaduras y si reaccionaba a algún tipo de estímulo y luego se iba. Sherlock calculó que los vendajes de las quemaduras lo cambiaban cada día, y la pomada del rostro también se la daban cada ocho horas.

Permaneció a su lado durante seis días hasta que John apareció, ese mismo día, temprano. Habían cambiado a Mycroft de habitación debido a que ya estaba mejor y John casi se pierde dando vueltas por el hospital, por suerte encontró a Sherlock en la puerta de la habitación, tecleando en el teléfono.

—Te traigo el desayuno —le dijo John entregándole una bolsa de papel y un vaso de café —. Y el periódico.

—Gracias —respondió Sherlock escuetamente y se dio la vuelta para regresar a la habitación.

—No —dijo John deteniéndole cogiéndole por el brazo —. He visto como dejas el desayuno en la basura, te tengo que ver comer.

—Pero…

—Sherlock, llevas seis días aquí. Sin comer nada, solo has bebido agua —le dijo —. Come, ve al piso de Greg que está a dos calles, te duchas y regresas. Empiezas a oler raro.

Sherlock le miró malhumorado

—No soy un niño.

—No lo eres, pero tienes que mirar por ti, cuando tu hermano despierte no querrá verte anoréxico y oliendo mal. Toma las llaves del piso, me he encargado de llevarte ropa allí, por si no quieres pasar por Baker hasta que Mycroft se recupere.

Sherlock cogió las llaves y frunció los labios como un niño pequeño, cuando acabó de desayunar se puso de pie y miró de lejos a su hermano.

—Me quedaré con él, vete —le dijo John.

Un rato más tarde, regresó al hospital, con ropa limpia y el pelo húmedo. John estaba sentado en la silla, leyendo el periódico.

—Ya puedes irte —murmuró Sherlock dirigiéndose con rapidez al asiento.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo John levantándose.

—Me he duchado y he comido, ¿qué más quieres? —le preguntó el detective mientras se sentaba en su asiento.

—No puedes pasarte todo el día mirando fijamente a Mycroft. No es sano.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga si no? Estoy en un hospital, Mycroft está en coma, no puedo hacer mucho más.

—Háblale —respondió John.

Sherlock apartó la vista del rostro de su hermano y lo miró fijamente.

—Tú eres imbécil —le soltó ofendido.

—Sherlock, háblale. Léele el periódico, cuéntale casos. Pero interactúa con él —le dijo John sin mostrarse ofendido tras el insulto.

—Eres médico, ¿estabas en la parte que te dije que mi hermano estaba en coma verdad? —preguntó el detective enarcando las cejas.

—Sí Sherlock, pero hablarle te puede ayudar. No te escucha, lo sé. Pero no es bueno para ti pasarte horas y horas aquí en silencio. Habla con él e imagina que contestaciones tendría. Es tu hermano, le conoces.

—Es una estupidez… No me va a contestar.

John le tendió el periódico y tomó aire.

—Vamos, hazlo —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Sherlock le quitó el periódico de las manos con un movimiento rápido y bufó.

—Esto es una estupidez, una absoluta y grandísima estupidez…

John suspiró y se alejó un poco, colocándose en los pies de la cama de Mycroft.

—Vamos —pidió John —. Déjate de vergüenzas y hazlo.

Sherlock le miró ofendido durante un segundo antes de leer una noticia en voz alta.

—_Londres no comportaría agencias de inteligencia con una escocia independiente _—leyó, alzó los ojos por encima del periódico para ver a John y pasó por alto su sonrisa antes de seguir leyendo —. _La ministra de Interior del Reino Unido, Theresa May…._

Los pasos de John se alejaron y desaparecieron por el pasillo. Cuando Sherlock acabó de leer la noticia, alzó la vista y suspiró. Luego miró a su hermano atentamente, esperando una respuesta que no llegó.

—Esa aclaración es innecesaria, es evidente que al ser otro país tendrá otro servicio de inteligencia diferente al de Inglaterra. Compartir información y gastos sería lo último por el amor de Dios... —dijo con tono aburrido.

Suspiró y agitó la cabeza, acababa de enterarse que Escocia formaba parte de Inglaterra.

Cuando leyó la tercera noticia que había en el periódico, el nudo que tenía en el estómago y la presión en el pecho desapareció un poco así que supo que John tenía razón. Hablarle no iba hacer que despertara pero a él podría ayudarle un poco con su ansiedad.

Cuando acabó con el periódico de ese día, lo tiró a la basura y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, pensando en cómo seguir. A penas era medio día y ya no sabía que leerle.

"Los casos"recordó, así que enseguida regresó a su asiento y sacó su teléfono.

—No creo que el tono tan animado y novelístico que le da John te guste —dijo de pronto —. Mejor me centro en las partes más técnicas, desde mi punto de vista. ¿Recuerdas el caso de los asesinatos en serie? Por supuesto que si, pero todo empezó cuando…

Durante el resto de la tarde, y saltándose la hora de la comida le estuvo contando a Mycroft lo ocurrido en todo el caso con pelos y señales. Incluso le contó quien asesinó al taxista, aunque estaba seguro a un 96% que Mycroft sabía quién lo había hecho.

Fue un momento al baño y cuando regresó se dio cuenta de que había un caos tremendo en la habitación. Las mesitas de noche no estaban alineadas la una con la cama, el florero tenía un número impar de flores y el agua no estaba a la altura idónea. Incluso el manillar de la puerta estaba inclinado tres grados.

Tomó aire y empezó a arreglarlo todo, para acabar dejando la basura fuera esperando que la enfermera lo recogiese.

—Lo siento —dijo en voz alta —. En este sitio no son conscientes del desorden que pueden llegar a provocar. Pero tranquilo, les haré saber que tienes TOC seguro que entonces saben arreglar este cuarto como se merece.

Cada mañana, John le llevó el periódico y el desayuno antes de irse a trabajar, y el ritual siempre fue el mismo. Sherlock le leía todas las noticias, le contaba algún caso de pies a cabeza y luego ordenaba un poco la habitación.

Sherlock paseaba por la habitación emocionado, contando cada caso como si fuera una trepidante aventura. Una tarde, al acabar de contarle el caso del banquero ciego, rió divertido.

—¿Sabes? —dijo acercándose a él —. Esto me recuerda a cuando se me fue la cabeza con esas historias policíacas que leí de la estantería de papá. Recuerdo que te secuestré ese oso de peluche que tanto te gustaba y te fui dando partes si no pagabas una recompensa…. —recordó divertido. —. Dios… No sé cómo no me pegaste.

Suspiró profundamente y se frotó la cara, luego abrió las persianas y se acercó a Mycroft. Él no tenía una barba muy frondosa, es más apenas le salía un vello regular por la barbilla pero Mycroft era todo lo contrario y la barba comenzaba a hacerse evidente.

—Estás horrible —susurró —. Habrá que hacer algo…

Salió de la habitación y se acercó al mostrador de enfermería.

—Disculpe —dijo para llamar la atención de una de las chicas.

—Dígame señor —dijo una de las muchachas de pelo rubio y ojos oscuros.

—Hola… Jenny —dijo leyendo el cartelito de la bata —. Me gustaría que me dieran espuma de afeitar y una cuchilla para afeitar a Mycroft Holmes.

La enfermera revisó su informe mientras apretaba los labios.

—Lo siento señor, pero no puedo —le dijo ella.

—¿No puedo afeitarle? —preguntó Sherlock confuso.

—No.

—Entonces hágalo algunas de ustedes —preguntó Sherlock sin dejar de sonreír.

—No señor, cuando le digo que no se puede afeitarle es que nadie puede afeitarle. Hasta que su hermano no salga del coma no se le podrá afeitar. Son normas de su médico.

—Pero eso podrían ser semanas…

—Lo siento señor —repitió la chica.

Sherlock bufó, se dio media vuelta y se adentró de nuevo en la habitación.

—¡Es una locura! —exclamó moviéndose en círculos —. Ni que te fuera a hacer daño, solo quiero que estés más presentable. Nada más —dijo mirándole —. .Tú mismo lo dices, un hombre respetable a de lucir elegante si quiere considerarse realmente un hombre respetable.

Se sentó en la silla de al lado y acarició los dedos de la mano de Mycroft mientras tamborileaba con la mano libre en el brazo de la silla. Durante el resto de la tarde y de la noche hasta que se durmió en aquella silla, estuvo pensando, encerrado en su palacio mental buscando formas de como afeitarle, aunque siempre estaban las más obvias, no sabía porque no tenía permiso.

A la mañana siguiente, salió de la habitación porque le tenían que cambiar el vendaje, justo entonces llegó John; con Greg.

—¡Mira quien ha venido! —dijo el rubio entusiasmado.

El inspector sonrió.

—Hola Sherlock, ¿qué tal?

—¿A qué has venido? —preguntó Sherlock tajante.

—A pintar las paredes, ¿tú que crees? —le dijo Greg incrédulo —. A ver a tu hermano.

—No —respondió Sherlock —. No vas a verle.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque yo no quiero —sentenció Sherlock —. Soy su familiar, yo decido quien entra y quién no. Y tú no lo harás.

Greg pareció dolido durante un segundo, aunque procuró que no se le notara demasiado. John miraba a ambos hombres confundido.

—Vamos Sherlock, es tu amigo. ¿Por qué no puede entrar? —preguntó, sonreía casi como si se tratara de un chiste.

Sherlock miró a John y apretó los labios. Las enfermeras salieron del cuarto antes de que Sherlock entrara. Empujó a John dentro de la habitación, pero antes de que Greg entrara cerró la puerta.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Greg —. Mira, ¿sabes qué? ¡Que te follen! —le gritó antes de que sus pasos se alejaran por el pasillo.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? —le preguntó John —. Sherlock, Greg quería venir a ver a tu hermano. Me lo comentó ayer y hemos venido los dos, ¿a santo de que no le dejas pasar?

—No puede verle así —dijo señalándole.

—Sherlock, Greg lo socorrió de los primeros, ya lo ha visto en esta situación —dijo John cansado.

—¡No me refiero a verlo enfermo! —le dijo acercándose a su hermano y señalándole el rostro —. No puede verlo tan desaliñado.

John le miró fijamente mientras procesaba la información. Se apretó el puente de la nariz unos segundos y miró a Sherlock de nuevo a los ojos.

—Perdona, ¿qué? —preguntó escéptico.

Sherlock suspiró y subió las persianas antes de volverse hacia su hermano.

—Mírale. Tiene mucha barbaba, Mycroft no toleraría que Lestrade lo viera en este estado. No puede entrar. Y no me dejan afeitarle —se quejó rodeando la cama —. Yo quiero afeitarle, parece un indigente joder.

John miró sorprendido a su amigo, se acercó a él y le cogió del brazo.

—Sherlock —le dijo en voz baja, pero al no hacerle caso tiró de él y habló más fuerte —Sherlock, no te preocupes. Está enfermo, es lógico que no pueda afeitarse. A Greg no le importará.

—No, no lo entiendes. No es solo por Lestrade, Mycroft no lo toleraría. Mírale, su tono de cabello es oscuro pero la barba es pelirroja. Lo odia, por eso siempre se afeita. Lestrade no puede verle así. No puede —repitió en un murmullo.

John suspiró profundamente y le soltó el brazo.

—¿Y qué propones? —preguntó.

—Afeitarle, obviamente. Pedí espuma de afeitar y una cuchilla en el mostrador pero no me la dieron. Dicen que es una prohibición médica.

—Sherlock, tienes que ser consciente de algo. Las quemaduras que tiene Mycroft en el cuello y en el rostro, pese a ser leves, si le haces un corte le podrías provocar una grave infección. Por eso no dejan que le afeites.

—Pero yo no le voy a hacer daño, John. No le haré daño.

El rubio suspiró y se pasó las manos por el pelo.

—Hagamos un trato —le dijo —. Llevas demasiado tiempo durmiendo aquí, tienes que tener la espalda destrozada. Si logro que te den material para afeitarle, tú irás a casa de Greg y dormirás unas cuantas horas sobre un colchón.

—No voy a dejarle solo.

—Greg y yo estaremos con él. Por favor Sherlock, no me seas un niño.

Sherlock suspiró y asintió.

—Solo si lo consigues.

John salió de la habitación y quince minutos más tarde regresó con un cuenco con agua caliente, espuma de afeitar, una cuchilla y unas pequeñas tijeras. Lo dejó sobre una de las mesitas y le sonrió.

—Toma. Cuando acabes, sal estaré esperándote con Greg.

Sherlock asintió.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué, adecenta a tu hermano para que pueda ver a Greg —le dijo John dedicándole una sonrisa.

Sherlock cogió la toalla y la mojó en el agua caliente antes de pasarla por el lado izquierdo del rostro de Mycroft. No se arriesgaría, primero afeitaría la zona que no estaba quemada, y luego ya vería que haría con el resto.

Cuando hubo humedecido la zona, le echó crema de afeitar, masajeando con cuidado la zona para extenderla completamente, luego, comenzó a pasarle la cuchilla. Estaba casi pegado al rostro de su hermano, estirando la mejilla para poder afeitar centímetro a centímetro la barba.

Cuando acabó, se dirigió al otro lado y observó la piel. La piel estaba enrojecida y brillaba, probablemente lo mejor no sería pasar la cuchilla ya que podría irritarle así que cogió la toalla y las tijeras y fue recortando el vello hasta que lo hizo casi imperceptible.

Lo limpió con la toalla y luego le miró.

—No es tal y como a ti te gustaría, pero dadas las circunstancias no se puede hacer más —le dijo Sherlock en un suspiro, le pasó la toalla de nuevo para asegurarse que estaba seco y luego salió por la puerta de la habitación.

—Dúchate, come algo y duerme. Cuando vuelvas, seguiremos aquí —le dijo John.

—Lo siento —le dijo a Greg.

El hombre movió la mano restándole importancia antes de entrar en el cuarto. John y le siguió poco después y Sherlock se fue a casa de Greg. Tomó una ducha, y tras beber dos vasos de leche se tumbó en la cama del policía y se quedó dormido al instante.

**_Continuará_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 03**

Cuando Sherlock se levantó la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras y estaba tapado con una manta. Suspiró profundamente y se encogió más mientras cogía la manta, tapándose completamente con ella. Quería que aquello se acabara, volver a ser el de siempre, gruñir con su hermano y que John pusiera paz entre los dos. No le gustaban los cambios, no estaban bien.

Se levantó y se estiró un poco, la tele estaba puesta y John estaba sentado en el sofá medio dormido.

—Oh Sherlock —murmuró.

—¿Greg se quedó con mi hermano? —preguntó Sherlock acercándose a él.

—Sí, vine a ver si estabas despierto. Te he dejado dormir, lo necesitabas —dijo el rubio sonriéndole.

Sherlock suspiró, se sentó en una butaca de color gris y colocó los codos en los brazos del sofá para poder apoyar en sus manos la barbilla. John lo miraba desde el sofá, se acercó a él y le apretó el antebrazo.

—Eres médico —le dijo Sherlock —. ¿Qué me puedes decir acerca de esto?

—Sherlock, deberías de hablar con sus médicos…

—John —interrumpió Sherlock —. Quiero tu opinión.

El rubio suspiró y se frotó la sien.

—Mycroft tiene un coma de grado dos, reacciona al dolor pero no siempre. Puede despertar, y lo hará, pero como todo paciente en coma puede que tengas algunas dificultades. No te estoy diciendo que vaya a ser un impedido el resto de su vida sino que tendrá que aprender de nuevo. Me refiero a que puede recordar perfectamente a lo que se dedicaba y como lo hacía pero puede que no sepa cómo se hace un nudo de corbata.

Sherlock asintió ligeramente y tragó saliva con fuerza.

—Pero tendrá su memoria intacta, ¿no? —preguntó algo nervioso.

—Sí —sonrió John —. El golpe que recibió al caer fue en el hipocampo. Es la zona donde almacenamos la información básica, o sea, como andar, comer, hablar… Cosas sencillas. Os recordará a vosotros que es lo más importante aunque tenga que empezar de nuevo.

—Pero si no recuerda eso…

—No es seguro, Sherlock —interrumpió John —. Hasta que no se despierte no se verá el alcance de los daños.

Sherlock asintió y se frotó los ojos. John sonrió con tristeza, le agarró la mano y se la apretó.

—Oye —le dijo y Sherlock alzó la cabeza —. Todo saldrá bien, Moriarty no logrará acabar con tu hermano. No lo ha hecho el colesterol, tampoco lo hará Moriarty.

Sherlock se mordió el labio y rió divertido. Estuvo algo más tiempo con John y luego se levantó.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó a John.

Este apagó el televisor y salió junto a su amigo de la casa de Greg, luego tiraron para el hospital. El inspector de policía estaba sentado frente a la cama, mirando atentamente a Mycroft que estaba iluminado por una lamparita lejos de la cama.

—Ya estamos aquí —dijo John animado.

Greg dio un respingo y les miró.

—¿Alguna novedad? —preguntó Sherlock acercándose a Mycroft.

Greg negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie.

—Le han curado las quemaduras del pecho, pero nada más —respondió.

Sherlock asintió y se sentó al lado de su hermano. Poco después se quedó solo. A la mañana siguiente, se llevaron a Mycroft hacerle otro escáner. Cuando regresó, Sherlock ya había desayunado y estaba leyendo el periódico.

—Vamos a quitarle el vendaje de la cabeza —le anunció el médico —. Hemos visto el escáner y el golpe está curado, además la incisión puede cicatrizar al aire. Será lo mejor.

—Pero a mi hermano no le queda bien la cabeza afeitada —le respondió Sherlock ligeramente enfadado.

—¿Disculpe?

—Le tuvieron que afeitar la cabeza para operarle, si se la dejan al aire todo el mundo le verá con la cabeza afeitada. No le sienta bien, créame, ya lo he visto así un verano. Incluso el se arrepintió de haberse cortado tanto el pelo.

El médico ocultó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

—Si lo desea, puede colocarle un gorro mientras tenga visita, si así se siente más cómodo.

Sherlock asintió y salió de la habitación, justamente en frente había una tienda de ropa así que allí encontraría lo que necesitaría.

Durante la siguiente semana, no hubo ningún cambio. Las heridas de Mycroft cicatrizaban muy bien, pero él seguía en estado de coma. Sherlock comenzaba a pensar, intentando animarse así mismo, que su hermano estuviera durmiendo todas esas horas de sueño que le faltaban debido a su trabajo, aunque la realidad era más triste.

—Esto me recuerda a cuando era pequeño —susurró Sherlock una tarde —. Yo iba de madrugada a tu habitación, me sentaba cerca de ti y te daba toquecitos con el dedo —dijo presionando su rostro con el dedo índice —. Normalmente, tú, te hacías el dormido hasta que te tapaba la nariz —dijo haciéndolo un poco —. Me cogías en brazos inmediatamente, me tapabas y no me decías nada. Solo esperabas a que yo me durmiera para hacerlo tu.

Miró a su hermano fijamente, esperando que lo hiciera. Que lo cogiera en brazos, y lo recostara a su lado y que esperara a que se durmiera pero eso no pasó. Y fue cuando Sherlock sintió que se le acababa el aire.

El ya no era un niño pero seguía necesitando a su hermano, aunque dudaba que él lo necesitara a él. No le iba a coger y a calmarle, no, eso ya no lo haría Mycroft.

—Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó una vocecita desde la puerta.

Sherlock estaba pálido y los ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Sin decir nada se levantó y se precipito hasta la puerta. Salió del hospital casi corriendo sin ningún destino fijo.

Horas más tarde regresó, había recuperado el color, apestaba a humo y tenía un libro entre sus brazos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Sherlock entrando en la habitación —. Siento haberte dejado solo pero… Me he agobiado, tenía que salir a fumar unos cuantos cigarros —dijo sentándose en la silla al lado de Mycroft —. Al final, me fumé media cajetilla…

Sonrió con ironía y se frotó la sien.

—Estaba paseando cuando me he acordado de lo mucho que te gusta el libro "1984", estoy cansado de leerte el periódico así que he comprado un ejemplar. Si, ya sé, ya sé —dijo moviendo la cabeza —. Tú tienes una edición muy antigua, pero no iba a traerla, ¿y si se mancha o algo? Así que he pasado por una librería y aquí la tengo —dijo alzando el libro por encima de la cabeza de Mycroft.

Este seguía tumbado en la camilla, con los ojos cerrados e inmóvil. El estómago de Sherlock se apretó, pero tosió intentando recomponerse.

—Bueno, empiezo —le dijo —. _Primera parte, capítulo uno. Era un día luminoso y frío de abril y los relojes daban las trece. Winston Smith…_

Las palabras salían de la boca de Sherlock una tras otra. La entonación en cada palabra era la precisa para causar paz pero no soñolencia. Mientras leía, la mente de Sherlock se llenó de recuerdos y de golpe, se silenció. Se mordió los labios varias veces y miró a su hermano.

—Me acabo de acordar… —murmuró —. Este libro fue el que me leíste hace años cuando yo estaba tan mal… ¿Recuerdas? Seguro que sí, fue cuando tenía 20 años. No recuerdo mucho, me inyecté heroína. Quizás demasiada para el peso que tenía entonces. Casi me muero, permanecí ingresado semanas y tú estuviste allí… —murmuró.

Sherlock cerró el libro y se frotó con fuerza la cara.

—Recuerdo una cosa que me dijiste de forma muy clara… —dijo antes de mirarle —. No avergüences a madre, no manches el apellido Holmes —dijo con voz alta y clara, luego le miró fijamente si se mordió el labio —. Casi muero, ¿era lo único que te importaba? ¿Qué mamá fuera feliz? ¿Qué no tuvieras problemas en el trabajo por mi culpa?

El detective apretó sus puños y cogió aire.

—¿Me quieres? ¿Te importo de alguna forma? —preguntó, y se sonrojó completamente avergonzado —. Siempre dices que me "estas vigilando", para asegurarte de que estoy bien… —dijo en voz baja como si fuese un niño pequeño —. Pero creo que solo lo haces porque mamá te lo pide.

Sherlock suspiró pesadamente y se recostó en el asiento, abrió el libro y continuó leyendo.

—_Winston se mantuvo de espaldas a la telepantalla. Así era más seguro; aunque, como él sabía muy bien, incluso una espalda podía ser reveladora. A un kilómetro de distancia, el Ministerio de la Verdad…_

Sherlock leyó ese libro de principio a fin, y Mycroft aún seguía en coma aunque Sherlock ya se había relajado un poco. Aunque el médico le había dicho que si todo continuaba así, tendrían que llevarlo a casa ya que era lo más seguro.

—No te dejaré —le dijo Sherlock una tarde, mientras fuera llovía a mares —. No te puedes ir, cuando despiertes no quiero que me pille desprevenido y sin médicos. Sobre todo por si necesitas oxígeno o algo.

Cogió una de sus manos y la movió, la enfermera le había enseñado a hacer esos movimientos para que Mycroft no se agarrotara y ahora los hacía él. Incluso le aseaba, cosa que no se le daba nada mal.

—He descubierto recientemente que John huele mucho a perfume de mujer, siempre el mismo así que supongo que tiene una novia aunque no me ha contado nada sobre ella. Quizás no quiera darme la tabarra con eso dado que estoy preocupado por ti.

Dejó el brazo en la cama con cuidado y subió la sábana hasta la cintura para flexionarle una de las piernas.

—¿Tú crees que algún día se casara? —preguntó Sherlock estirando la pierna y doblándola —. Necesita una mujer con urgencia, es verdad pero no puede irse a por la primera que vea. Esa necesidad podría jugarle una mala pasada…

Dejó la pierna de Mycroft con cuidado en la cama, y antes de coger la otra, pasó el dedo índice por la planta del pie de su hermano. Recordaba que tenía muchísimas cosquillas en esa parte y le pareció divertido hacerlo, fue cuando Mycroft dio un espasmo y echó el pie un poco hacia atrás.

Sherlock lo miró sorprendido, se aferró al borde de la cama mirando su pie que con mucha tranquilidad recuperó la posición en la que se encontraba. Sherlock se lamió los labios y elevó de nuevo el dedo pasándolo por la planta del pie.

Mycroft movió de nuevo la pierna y encogió los dedos de los pies algo molesto.

—Mycroft, Mycroft —exclamó Sherlock mirándole fijamente.

El político había abierto los ojos y miraba de reojo el techo, confundido.

—Mycroft —gritó de nuevo Sherlock.

Los ojos de Mycroft se movieron hasta encontrar el rostro de Sherlock y sus pupilas se dilataron.

—Sh… Sher... —empezó, aunque no pudo terminar la palabra, suspiró y cerró de nuevo los ojos cansado.

—Mycroft, venga, no te duermas otra vez, por favor mírame. No tienes que hablar solo mírame —pidió su hermano

Mycroft abrió los ojos lentamente y buscó de nuevo a Sherlock con la mirada, fijando sus ojos en él. El detective rápidamente pulso el botón para llamar a una enfermera y esperó.

—Quédate así por favor, no te me duermas. Llevas durmiendo semanas, sigue con los ojos abiertos…

Una enfermera llegó y al observarles fue corriendo a por un médico. Cuando este entró sacó una linternita y se inclinó sobre Mycroft.

—Señor Holmes, míreme —pidió moviendo la linterna por los ojos.

Mycroft rehuyó la mirada y suspiró. El médico sonrió.

—¿Puede mover los dedos de los pies? —preguntó.

Sherlock miró fijamente los dedos de los pies de su hermano y esperó. Los dedos de los pies se movieron un poco, tanto los de un pie como los de otro. El médico ensanchó su sonrisa y le cogió una de las manos.

—¿Puede apretarme los dedos? —preguntó —. No es necesario que sea muy fuerte, solamente hágalo.

Mycroft presionó sin apenas fuerza la mano del médico antes de dejarla caer.

—Muy bien, muy bien. ¿Puede decirme su nombre?

Mycroft tragó saliva con dificultad y abrió la boca.

—M… Mike —logró decir.

El médico le miró sin entender pero Sherlock interrumpió de inmediato.

—Mi madre lo solía llamar así, y mi padre, y yo… Le cuesta hablar, es normal que elija el nombre más corto pero sabe hablar —se apresuró a decir.

El médico asintió y anotó algo en el informe.

—Sígame por favor —pidió saliendo de la consulta.

Sherlock le siguió sin rechistar, sin dejar de mirar a su hermano.

—Las noticias, como ve, son magníficas —le dijo el médico —. Su hermano ha despertado y tiene unas buenas facultades mentales pero por favor, no lo presione. Quizás no pueda hablar o moverse correctamente hasta dentro de unas semanas así que no le meta prisa por favor.

Sherlock asintió y sonrió. Se adentró de nuevo en la habitación y se sentó al lado de su hermano, le miró y sonrió. Mycroft le miró fijamente y le sonrió un poco.

Sherlock pensó que tenía que avisar a John y Greg pero no, quería eso para él. Solo para él, al menos durante un tiempo.

—Si —murmuró Mycroft en un susurro.

Sherlock le miró sorprendido y se acercó a él.

—¿Perdón? —murmuró Sherlock.

Mycroft se mojó los labios y suspiró.

—Si te quiero Sherlock —susurró Mycroft —. Mucho. Te quiero mucho.

El detective se sonrojó completamente y miró al colchón.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó.

—Me preguntaste si te quería —susurró Mycroft —. Estaba en coma pero podía oírlo todo…

—Oh… —murmuró Sherlock.

Mycroft buscó la mano de su hermano como pudo y rozó sus dedos.

—Claro que te quiero Sherlock —murmuró —. Te quiero muchísimo, más de lo que imaginas y eres lo más importante de mi vida ahora y siempre.

Sherlock continuó mirando al colchón, sin ser capaz de fijar la vista en su hermano.

—Pero yo pensé… —murmuró —. Yo…

—Lo siento —susurró Mycroft —. Siento si te llevé a error, pero eres lo único que me importa.

Sherlock tragó saliva con fuerza y frunció los labios antes de correr a su hermano y abrazarlo con toda la fuerza que pudo. Mycroft rió en voz baja y movió el rostro hacia la mejilla de Sherlock para besársela.

—No vuelvas a dudar de mi Sherlock, soy tu hermano mayor —susurró.

Sherlock apretó los ojos y cogió aire.

—Yo también te quiero Mycroft.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hasta aquí! Mycroft como siempre tiene que saber lo que está haciendo incluso en esas circustancias... <strong>

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! Gracias por seguirlo y... ¿Quién sabe? Puede que aquí no se acabe del todo..**


End file.
